Truce of the Heart of Ice
by Cairella
Summary: Loki has found his way to earth after traveling between worlds. He meets a woman and begins to feel the need to fill the void in his heart. How far will he go to help the seemingly mortal woman. Post-Thor/Pre-Avengers Loki x OC
1. Beginnings

Loki stayed silent as he watched Cairella perform on stage. He was never one to take an interest in humans, but there was something about her that peaked his interest. As he listened to her sing he could hear various emotions explode from within, not to mention that her voice sounded like something that no mere mortal could produce. He opened his program to read her bio. He looked up and noticed that as she was singing she was occasionally looking around the audience as if she was looking for someone. Intrigued by this he pulled out his phone to look her up only to see that she was supposedly dating the current 5 star general. "How can he treat something so...so perfect...so horribly..." He said quietly to himself as he took a sip of wine.

Soon after the show was over with he found himself backstage to meet the cast. He stayed quiet as he noticed that Cairella had made eye contact with him and started to walk over to where he was. Loki was never one to panic but he wasn't going to lie to himself and say that she didn't make him nervous. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. She smiled at him; That look appeared as if something out of a dream he was convinced that there was no way that this woman could be human.

"You had an excellent performance tonight Miss Megurine." He said softly as he looked into her eyes and suddenly grabbed her hand and kissed it. Cairella smiled and blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you so much sir..." Cairella said as she smiled.

"I'm quite serious...I've never heard anyone sing with such a untarnished tone." Loki looked at her and smiled at her. He took a risk and looked into her eyes. "If you don't have anything planned would you like to grab a coffee or something?" Cairella looked at Loki and then smiled.

"Actually I don't have anything planned. I would love to..." Cairella said as she looked up at him and smiled. Loki smiled and tried to hide his blushing. "Let me go change and then I'll meet you out here." Cairella said as she walked back into her dressing room.. "I need to take care of that." She said as she sat down in her chair and pulled out her phone. _Hopefully he's still at work doing whatever_. She thought to herself as she got changed into her brown skirt and green shirt. "This should be good to top it off with." She said as she put on a gray scarf, black jacket and black boots. As she walked out of her dressing room putting her purse on her shoulders Loki smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her as he held out his hand to her.

"Yes, yes I am..." Loki smiled as she gently placed her hand in his.

"I"m Loki."

"You can just call me Cai." Loki smiled as they walked out of the back of the opera house and into the parking garage. "So tell me about yourself Loki?" She asked as they continued the walk to his car. Loki looked at her shocked and gave her a shy smile.

"Well theres not much to me, I'm a writer, If i'm not at my home writing I'm out here getting a taste of the theatre." He said with a smile as they walked up to his sleek Volvo S60.

"Thats very very nice...well I'm sure you know a lot about me." Cai said as they got into his car. Loki smiled at her as he turned on the car.

"How hungry are you?" Loki asked as he turned to look into her eyes and he immediately became lost in them. She was beautiful beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

"I"m kinda hungry but what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could go grab a late snack from Krispy Kreme?" Loki said with a smile as he backed out and drove out of the parking garage.

"That sounds awesome Loki" Cairella said as she noticed her phone vibrating, she knew exactly who it was. Loki glanced over at Cairella and noticed a change in her look.

"Is everything okay?" Loki asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Its this guy, he..." Cai looked up and then suddenly felt a strange calm come over her. "You know that I"m 'dating' the five star general of the army right?"

"No I didn't...but the way you said dating, I sense I tone of..." He stopped as Cairella let out a sigh.

"I wouldn't even call it a relationship anymore I mean...He hardly ever talks to me, he's always busy with his work no matter how many times he promises to make time to spend with me." Loki let out a sigh of disgust that could have passed for a growl. He didn't like the way that fool was treating her, she deserved much better.

"He's caused you a great deal of pain...hasn't he?" Loki asked as they pulled into the parking lot and he stopped the car.

"Yes...and he expects me to stay around like he's done nothing wrong." Loki turned to look at Cairella as he placed his hand on hers. Cairella froze as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything that he's putting you through." Loki said as he thought carefully how to win a spot within her heart. "And if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me. " Loki said as he used a small bit of his magic and a card appeared in her hand. Cai shed some tears and then let out a giggle as she saw the trick. _Such a gentle and loving smile... _ Loki thought to himself as he watched Cairella. "Now come on, lets go grab something to eat." Loki said as he wiped away her tears and they got out of the car.

Closing A/N: Thats it for this chapter I'll be updating everything else really soon I promise as well as something else new : )


	2. Love's Small Seed Planted

A/N: Thanks for all of the support, now its time for chapter 2

* * *

Cairella looked at Loki and smiled. She knew that there was something strange about him. Not in a bad way but in the mysterious kind of way and she found herself attracted to that. Loki watched Cairella carefully, he was trying his best to figure her out. He had hoped that it would give him some inkling of why he was on earth. Thanos had told him that there was something that he needed to do before he would allow him to even ask for permission to use the Chitauri to invade the earth, or non the less look for the Tesseract. The only major question was what was it...he had thought that companionship of that type had only made a person weaker... All of a sudden he noticed her giggling girlishly he watched her carefully and tried to hold back the smile that came over him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as sternly as he could to Cairella. She gave him the cutest smile as she used her finger to wipe some cream off of his nose. "Oh...I could see where that would be an issue." He said with a light chuckle as he took a sip of his coffee. "So tell me how long have you been singing opera?"

"I started my training my freshman year in high school, then around my sophomore year in college oddly enough I got my first role in the opera as the lead and title role in Mary Stuart." Loki smiled as he heard this.

"Wow that's very rare..." He said as suddenly he saw a tall black haired man rush in.

"Cai where have you been?" He yelled slightly as he stood on side of the table. "And who is this?" He said in a demanding tone as he looked at Loki.

"Don't even try that tonight George." Cairella said dryly as she looked down at the table.

"I thought we were supposed to try to work though this Cairella..." He yelled. Loki felt himself becoming extremely angry very fast.

"There's nothing for me to work through, you're the one that's become so caught up in your work that you can't even make time for me whom you supposedly care about." Cai snapped

"Don't even go there." George yelled. Suddenly Loki stood up and stood in between Cai and George.

"I suggest you talk to her with more respect..." Loki said sternly as he looked George dead in the eye. Cairella stood up and looked at Loki.

"Please don't." She said calmly as she reached out a hand toward him.

"Don't even think abou-" Suddenly the room became extremely cold, then George froze as if he was paralyzed.

"Cairella come with me." Loki said sternly yet calmly as he gently grabbed Cairella's hand. They quickly got into Loki's car and started driving off. "I need you to answer me truthfully..." He said sternly as they drove off. He knew that in Asgard he had heard of men being put to death for hitting a woman and he figured and some part inside of him hoped that it was the same way here on earth. As they came to a red light he looked at Cairella to notice that she was crying. "Cairella...has he put his hands on you in any way?" Loki asked in a serious tone as he looked into her eyes trying to control his anger by all available means. Cairella nodded as she couldn't force out the words. Loki let out a deep breath as he tried to control his anger. Loki grabbed Cairella's hand for comfort as they kept driving. "I'm so sorry..." He said as they drove off into the night.

~ The Next Morning: Greensboro, NC ~

Cairella woke up slowly to the sound of rain and soft music playing. "Wha-" She sat up slowly to see Loki still asleep in the chair across from the bed.

"You're awake...good..." Loki said softly as he opened his eyes and watched Cairella. Cai looked over at Loki and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"I was starting to become concerned, you had fell asleep in the car and you had started talking in your sleep." Loki said as he watched her intently.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you Loki." Cairella said calmly as she watched him stand up and come sit on the edge of the bed.

"Its alright...I'm just concerned." He said quietly suddenly he heard a phone going off and he turned to the desk where Cai's belongings were. Loki got up and made his way over to pick it up. His face turned to one of disgust as he saw who it was on the ID.

"Its him isn't it..." Cairella said as she watched Loki. Loki nodded as he looked at Cairella.

"Do you wish to answer him?" Loki asked.

"Yeah...but." She paused as she looked at Loki. "Will you stay with me?" She pleaded as she looked into his eyes. Loki was taken aback by this but then gave her a crooked smile.

"Of course m'lady." He said as he pressed the button on and it went on speaker.

"Cai where are you?" George asked in a semi-concerned tone.

"I'm safe..." She said weakly.

"Thats not answering my question..." He said his tone slighty changing.

"Is it not enough for you to know that i'm safe." She hissed slightly.

"Cai you know what I told you, You know how I feel about this which is why you need to come home now!" He demanded.

"George let me tell you something..." She paused for a moment to get herself together. Loki looked at her strangely as he heard her Russian accent starting to leak out. "You have no control over what I do in my life. You were only my boyfriend, maybe at one point in time you were my fiance, but it's apparent to me now more than ever that he was a different person than this thing that you've turned into now-"

"Cai, I-"

"Zatknisʹ i daĭ mne zakonchitʹ durak!(Shut up and let me finish you fool)*" Cairella shouted as she became extremely angered. "Don't call me, Don't try to find me, you can call Wadsworth to help you get your belongings out of my old apartment where you're staying but you need to move out within the next month." She said highly angred as he full accent came out by time she was finished. Loki immediately hung up the phone and scooted closer to comfort her.

"_Ego incipio intelligere.*(I think I understand)"_ Loki thought to himself as he hugged Cairella. He tried his hardest to comfort the broken woman in his embrace. Suddenly as he began to think if the one thing that he criticized his brother for was wrong. He was falling for an earth woman and it's slowly him stronger. Maybe this type of attachment wasn't all that bad.

~ Washington D.C: White House, Red Room A few hours later~

George wasn't happy about being called into this last minute meeting. He knew that it was going to be something bad.

"Mr. Malakesh, glad you could make it on such short notice." The president said as he looked at George.

"Is everything okay Mr. President."

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean..."

"Well we got an unexpected resignation letter from Miss Megurine, as well as a copy of a restraining order against you..." He said as he slid the papers across the desk to George. He looked at them and let out a sigh of anger.

"I don't know whats going on...Cai's been acting strange lately."

"I'm finding your story very hard to believe General Malakesh." The president said as he looked at his 5 star general. "Even i've been noticing that you haven't been spending as much time with Miss Megurine as you can." He said sternly.

"Well I've been busy...I want to stay on top of things."

"There is such a thing as balance...or perhaps maybe you don't love her as much as you say you do... The President questioned as he looked at George. "However I won't argue with you. You have one more visitation before I sign these incase you want to fix things with her.." The President said as he gave him the pardon.

"Thank you sir." George said as he walked out of the room. "She'll probably go and grab some of her things so I should meet her at her apartment..." He said as he walked outside. "_And hopefully that creep isn't with her."_ He thought to himself as he got into his limo and drove off.

~ Loki's Condo ~

Loki sat next to Cairella as she pulled out her google nexus. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I've always had a backup just in case something like this would happen." Loki smiled as he looked out the window. "Sounds like you have a plan in mind, or already in motion." He said curiously.

"Yes I do, but the only risky part about that is that I need to get to my condo in Quantico to pick up some things." She said as she looked up at Loki. Her voice came off very uneasy about this as she had a feeling that George might be waiting there for her.

"I shall accompany you..." Loki said sternly as he looked into her eyes. He had a feeling that Cairella was a key reason to him being here, and with knowing this he felt a need to make sure that nothing happens to her. Also he was beginning to sense an emptiness that he had carried with him for a long time being filled ever so subtly. Cairella smiled at him and hugged him affectionately. Before Loki realized anything he found his arms wrapped around her and he started rubbing her back.

"Thank you so much Loki." Cairella said in a calm tone.

"Not a problem, I went out and got you some clothes...Erm, i hope everything was correct" Loki said as he pointed to a dresser. Cairella smiled and got up and grabbed some jeans, a blouse and a jacket ouf of there and quickly ran into the bathroom.

"_This feeling that I'm having...what is this...its..." _ His train of thought was broken as he turned around to see Cairella walking out looking stunning. He absent mindedly gave her a flirtatious smile. Cairella saw this and immediately began blushing.

"Well someone likes what he sees." Cairella said teasingly no longer feeling a need to suppress her Russian accent. Loki wasn't complaining about this in his mind about this at all infact he found it quite...appealing.

"Let's just go." Loki said with a chuckle as he knew anything else he could think of saying wouldn't do much good at all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for all the love and support and I'm loving this story. Please review! I love feedback! More to happen next chapter and maybe a 'date'. Aslo whenever I use the latin or russian I'll include the translation.


	3. Consequences

~~ Chapter 3 ~~

* * *

Loki looked around carefully as they pulled up at the parking garage. "No one has been following us so I think we're okay for the most part." Loki said calmly as they found a place to park.

"Yeah, the only real risk is if he's already there in the apartment." She said quietly as they got out of his car and started the walk to the elevator. As they got inside Loki stood up against the wall and took a good look at Cairella. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary about her, however at the same time he felt this mystical energy surrounding her that he couldn't place his finger on.

"Stay close to me whatever the situation." Loki said calmly as the door opened. Cairella nodded and instinctively grabbed his hand as they walked down the hallway. When Cai got to the door she cringed as she noticed it was unlocked. "He's here..." She mouthed to Loki whose eyes had subtly turned green. Cairella opened the door and much to her dismay George was sitting on the couch.

"Cai you're here!" He said trying to hide the pain and hurt he was feeling. Loki slowly let go of Cairella's hand and allowed her to walk inside they both knew that him going in right now would not be in her best interests.

"Yeah..." Cai said slightly reserved.

"Your voice...anyway nevermind. You're coming back with me, right?" George asked hoping that she would say yes..

"No, I'm not i'm here to grab a few things and then I'm leaving." She said as she walked towards her file cabinet. George walked up towards her and slapped her. Cairella screamed out in pain as the force of his blow caused her to hit the wall. Loki clenched his fists tightly as he heard her cry out in pain.

"_Keep yourself under check, you don't need those earth fools coming after you, nor do I need to reveal my whereabouts to my brother..."_ Loki thought to himself as he got closer to the door.

"You ungrateful little whore...I've done everything for you and now you decide that you want to leave?" George said as he picked her up and threw her against the wall again.

"What have you done for me George, let's think about this honestly all you've done is caused me more pain than anything else that you've done." Cairella said calmly. Suddenly all she felt was a sharp pain in her side as he threw her into the big glass mirror.

"But I still love you," He said as threw her down on the sofa and sat on top of her. Cairella knew there had to be a sizable piece of glass lodged in her back somewhere because of the intense pain she felt. "I always have loved you..." He said as he put his hands around her neck.

"I-..." Cairella couldn't force anything out as she was to the point of blacking out.

"Yeah, how does it feel Cai.." He said as he watched her pass out on the couch.

"ENOUGH!" Loki yelled as he ran into the room.

"Heh, you again..." Chocolate said slyly as he took out his gun and pointed it at him. "I've got a plan for you this time, say goodnight." Chocolate said as he shot the gun. Loki smirked wickedly as he waved his hands and the bullets froze and fell to the ground. "What the..." Chocolate froze in terror as he saw this.

"You've hurt something precious...and now you have to pay the price." Loki said sternly as he walked closer to Chocolate. "Now how does it feel? The terror? The fact that you know that something you cannot control nor even begin to understand with that feeble mind of yours is standing right in front of you." Loki let out a slightly crazed laugh as he stopped in front of Chocolate and looked dead into his eyes. Loki chuckled as he saw the fear in his eyes. "You pathetic creature...you don't deserve to have this woman." He said as he placed a finger on George and suddenly his hand started to freeze. "Next time you'll think twice about putting your hands on someone...especially a woman." He said as he noticed that George's hand was completely encased in ice. Then he kicked him off onto the wall and then walked over to Cairella and gently picked her up, cringing as he felt the glass that was lodged into her back. He started walking to the door and then disappeared.

~ Parking Garage ~

Loki quickly opened the door and set Cairella down, trying to avoid causing any more damage than what was already done. "Hold on please." He begged as he closed the door and quickly ran over to the drivers side and drove off to the hospital.

~ Stafford Hospital ~

"Mr. Laufeyson, the doctor and the officer would like to speak to you." Loki got up and nodded as he walked into the room.

"Mr. Laufeyson would you mind explaining the situation to me." The cop said as he motioned for Loki to sit down. Loki explained the entire situation to the cop and after around 20 mintues the cop nodded. "Thank you we'll put this in a report and we'll contact you once everything is together." Loki nodded and then turned his attention to the doctor as the cop walked out of the room. "How is she?"

"She's slowly recovering we need to get her stable before we can transfer her to a hosptial in Greensboro as you requested." Loki nodded as he turned around and looked at Cairella. _She's still so beautiful...what am I thinking, falling in love with this mo-...is she really mortal...No Stop reasoning with yourself. _Loki argued with himself as he looked up at the wall. _What is so special about you Cairella..._

_~ 2 hours Later ~ _

"Mr. Laufeyson...they're ready to transfer her." The nurse said as a group of paramedics rush in.

"Ok...thank you." He said softly as he watched them get Cairella on a stretcher.

"They'll call you when she gets there safely..." The Nurse said as Loki walked out of the room.

"Thank you very much.." He said softly as he made his way to the elevator. As he made it to the parking garage he felt as if he were being watched. "_... That muscle bound fool." _ He thought to himself as he got into his car and drove off to Greensboro.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and for all of the support! Be looking for more and maybe a surprise visit from a certain thunderer.


	4. Recollection

~ Kindred Hospital ~

As Loki walked inside he noticed that the feeling wasn't going away. His brother was watching him and it made him feel uneasy at times. As he walked into the room he saw the doctor looking at Cairella's charts.

"How did the surgery go?" Loki asked calmly as he stood on the side of the bed.

"It went quite well saying how weak she was however..." The doctor paused as he pulled out a chair to sit down. "She will have temporary total blindness for about 2-3 weeks..." He said in a sorrowful tone. Loki froze to process what he had just heard.

"Wait..."

"Yes there was some damage done to the spinal area...but it wasn't anything extremely overbearing." He said as he handed Loki a packet. "In there is just a few guides and pamphlets about how to help her cope temporarily with this. Loki nodded as he attempted to swallow back his anger.

"Thank you doctor." Loki forced out as he turned to see Cairella still sleeping.

"I'll leave you now, all of her information is on the board and her nurse will be in to check on her." The doctor said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Loki clenched his fists as he thought about what the doctor had told him. _What has she done to deserve this...That man...I will kill him if he comes near her again. _ Suddenly there was a loud roar of thunder and it began to rain. Suddenly a tall man appeared by the window, cladded in worn out armor and having a hammer tied to his back.

"Loki...my brother." Thor said carefully as he approached Loki "You are alright..." Thor spoke softly and gently as he stopped. Loki looked up at his brother and shook his head. "Why are you here in this...hospital..." Thor asked as he looked around and then saw Cairella on the bed.

"It should be obvious my brother...this woman...she..." Thor smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of his brother.

"Is this my brother, the one who criticized me for falling in love with a mortal woman but finds himself in the same position." Thor said as he looked over to Cairella.

"I don't think she's...no." Loki looked down at his hands and faced the facts that he should only go off of what he knows, and right now this woman he was in love with was indeed a mortal. _Wait did I just admit that I..._ Loki looked up at thor and nodded. "You're right..." He said sullenly as he turned to look at Cairella.

"How did she wind up here?" Thor asked as looked in between Loki and Cairella.

"She had an encounter with her ex-boyfriend." Thor rose up angrily as he heard these words come out of Loki's mouth.

"Where is this fool that dare put his hands on a woman! He will face justice!"Thor said in an uproar.

"Thor it doesn't quite work like that here." Loki said softly. "There's a long process that we have to go through unfortunately."

"And judging by the look on your face it seems you refuse to leave her side until it is handled. " Thor said as he stood up, "Brother I shall leave you some privacy." Loki looked around slightly confused then noticed why his brother was trying to leave: Cairella was starting to wake up.

"No don't go...its alright." He said softly as he noticed Cairella starting to look around.

"Loki...is...is that you?" She asked softly.

"Yes Cai its me..." He said softly as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Wha...what's going on...why can't I..." She froze as she put her hands to her face to realize that her eyes were open. Loki shook his head as he had no clue what to say to comfort her. "I'm...I'm..." Suddenly Cairella let out a scream of anguish and began to cry angrily as she came to terms with the fact that she was blinded. Loki bit his tongue and clenched his free hand into a fist as he struggled to contain his anger. Thor looked at his brother and couldn't help not to sympathize with him. He could feel the emotional torment that his brother was going through.

"Cairella I'm...I'm so sorry." He said in an attempt to calm her down. Cairella slowly turned her head to where she heard Loki's voice and layed on her side to rest her head on his hand. "So sorry." He said softly as he stroked her hair.

"Who's the other person in the room..." She asked softly in between sobs. Loki was taken aback by her sudden change of topic.

"Its my brother Donald..." Loki said weakly. Suddenly the doctor walked in.

"Miss Megurine...you're awake!" He said already figuring that the screaming was her. "It's only a temporary blindness miss Megurine. Within a month your sight should be back to its full potential." The doctor said quietly.

"I want to be alone...I'm sorry Donald but maybe we could speak at another time...I just want to be alone with Loki." Cairella said sternly. Thor got up and looked at Loki as he nodded.

"Very well mi'lady, we shall meet again soon...Take care of her brother." Thor said as he made his way out into the hallway.

"Doctor I know you have a job to do but please respect her...she's been through enough." Loki said sternly.

"Right, I shall return later." He said as he turned around and walked out of the room. Loki got closer to the bed and looked at Cairella.

"Why me..." She said softly as she felt him grab her hand. Loki looked up at her and shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself for this, you didn't know that the situation would turn like it did...If anyone should be angry it should be-"

"Don't you dare say that..." Cairella said sternly as she looked at Loki. "You made the right choice by waiting outside or things could have gotten worse." She said as she forced a smile hoping that she was looking at him and not at al wall.

"I...bah, you won't let me live with that.' Loki said as he couldn't help but to smile due to the sincereness of Cai's smile.

"There's nothing for you to live with..." She said lightly as she let out a sigh. Loki smiled at her and shook his head as he felt a tear forming in his eye..

"Yes there is..." Loki said softly as he looked at her and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"No there isn't..." She said softly as she felt a strange amount of comfort flow through her as Loki touched her so gently.

"Yes there is...you just don't know it yet..." He whispered into her ear. He smiled at her as he saw her blush. Suddenly the doctor walked in and smiled.

"Is she doing any better?" The doctor asked as he set a folder down on the a desk and turned to look at Loki.

"Yes I'm doing just fine doctor." Cai said in a brighter tone as Loki helped her to sit up.

"I'm glad to hear Miss Megurine." He said in a bright tone as he got a chair and sat in front of Loki.

", she's free to go, everything including her prescriptions when you go to check her out they should be waiting up at the counter." He paused as he handed Loki a folder. "And here is all of her information and paperwork." He said as he got up and disconnected Cairella from the IV. Loki smiled as he noticed Cairella slowly getting out of bed.

"This is going to take some adjustment..." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"There's some clothes for you right over here..." Loki said softly as he helped Cai up off of the bed and walked her over to the shelf. Cai picked up the clothes and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

"This is going to be fun." She said as managed to get inside.

"Its like getting dressed in the dark." Loki said jokingly as he sat outside of the door and waited. A few minutes later Cairella walked outside.

"Did I do a good job?" She asked as she stood outside of the doorway. Loki walked up to her and smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"You did just fine." He said as they walked outside together.

"Yeah this really going to take some getting used to. Cai said as she listened intently to her surroundings. "We're outside right?" Loki looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, that we are..." He said as he flagged down a taxi. "But don't worry you'll be back to peace and quiet in a bit." Loki said softly as they got into the taxi.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for being patient with me, there's more to come next chapter and it shouldn't take as long because I'm almost done with it! Look for it real soon things are really going to pick up.


	5. Adjustments and Preparations

~ Loki's Apartment: 2 Weeks Later~

Loki smiled as he walked back to the table and sat down by Cairella. "For someone in your position I would have to say you're adjusting quite well." Loki said as he watched Cairella eat.

"Well i figured why cry about something that you can't change at the moment. Just deal with it." She said as turned to face Loki. A light smile formed on her face and Loki began to chuckle.

"You really are unstoppable." He said as he stood up and walked over to his window. "Such a brilliant woman you are." He said as he turned to face her.

~ George's Apartment: Washington D.C ~

"What...is he..." He yelled as he slammed a fist against the wall. George was losing his mind, he was losing his girl to some freak. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. George walked over to his door angrily and stood there for a minute before speaking. "What do you want?" He barked.

"Mr. Malakesh, I"m here to debrief you about...your incident." A man's voice said on the other side of the door. George looked puzzled but then his thoughts began to process.

"Are you the person from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He asked carefully.

"Yes sir." As soon as George heard this he opened the door and allowed the man in. "Good evening General. I'm Agent Coulson."

"Good evening, if you don't mind we could come over here..." George said as they walked over to a table.

"So General Malakesh could you describe to me exactly what happened...And I know this situation is personal, however, I trust you won't fabricate any of it. I will know and we'll pretend as if this meeting or your incident never happened. " The man said sternly as he looked at the General.

"Well he came in and told me to back away from her, I shot at him and then he just with a wave of a hand the bullets froze and fell to the floor...and" He froze as if he couldn't remember anything else. "thats...all that I remember, and then I woke up with my arm with this frost." Coulson nodded as he heard this and made sure that he wrote everything down.

"Is there anything else General Malakesh? Do you remember what he looks like by any chance."

"No...no I don't." He said softly as he looked at the Agent. "Look man I just want my Cairella back, I don't know what I'm going to do without her..." He began to beg and weep silently

" I hope you realize that from the reports that we've seen there's no way that they're not going to grant her that restraining order correct?" Coulson said sternly as he looked at George

"_I'll find a way to get her back..."_ George thought to himself sinisterly as he turned to look back at the agent.

"I just need to take some pictures of your injury and then I will be done." Coulson said as he stood up and took out a small camera. George watched him carefully as he did this.

"Good because I have work to do." George said as he watched Coulson take his pictures. Suddenly a man walked through the door and smiled at George.

"Hey,you had called for me?" The tall blond haired man asked as he turned around and locked the door.

"Yeah, I need you to help take care of something." George said as Coulson finished. "Oh thank you, so i'll be hearing from you?" He asked as he looked at Coulson.

"Yes you will, thank you for your time General Malakesh." Coulson said as he put the camera back in its bag and walked out of his apartment.

"So what did you call me here for sir?" Torn asked as he sat down by his best friend.

"I need you to help me get your sister in-law back." George said as he looked at Torn. Torn looked at George and then shook his head. He knew that his relationship with Cairella at one time was healthy, but after he had took more hours working, he noticed a change in him and it was turning into obsession on his part.

"You know I..." He froze as his wife walked out of a side room.

"Torn we have to help George. I mean who knows what that other guy may be doing to her." Erinys reasoned as she walked over to her husband. As she placed his arms around her he couldn't help but to feel as if something was wrong, why would Erinys but her sister in that much danger. Torn looked at her and forced a nod.

"Alright..." Torn forced out as he looked at George. Torn was your definition of a good soldier. He wasn't one to question orders, until now that is. The knew that if anyone else found out about what was about to happen that all of their jobs would be in danger.

"Alright so first we need to find a way to get her away from that guy." George said as he looked at Erinys

"I think I know how to take care of that..." Erinys said confidently. "It will take some work on our part but I'm more than positive we can pull this off. We just need to make sure that she's away from him and with someone that she trusts." Erinys said.

"I don't think he'll be willing to leave her side so easily..." George said as he looked at Torn. He could tell that he was feeling uneasy about doing this. "Torn I hope we can trust you?" George asked as he looked at his best friend. Torn looked at George and shook his head.

"I don't like this, Cai should be able to make her own choice of who she's going to be happy with. " Torn said sternly as he looked at George and Erinys.

"You're my best fiend and all but you've been treating the girl like crap." Torn protested as he grabbed his coat off of the table. "And I'm out of this until you get your head screwed on straight Malakesh." Torn said as he stormed out of the door.

"Your husband won't have a job after that..." George said sternly as he looked at Erinys. "Anyway go through with your plan and I'll see what I can do about the restraining order..." George said as he looked as he turned to go into another room. Erinys shook her head and took out a cellphone.

"Hey, Its me Eri, listen I need a favor from you." She said softly as she sat down in front of the window. "i'll need to borrow some costumes and rent out your old opera house for a few days or so."

~ Loki's Condo ~

Cairella sat next to Loki as she passed him a letter. "I think it may be from the court." Loki looked at the letter and then opened it. As he started reading it a slight frown appeared on his face.

"They want to take it to trial, the judge doesn't believe how a general would do such things." Loki said in disgust as he let out a sigh. Cairella shook her head and began to cry silently. Loki looked at her and felt himself longing to comfort her. No one especially someone so unique as her should have to go through what she was. Cai threw herself on Loki and began to cry uncontrollably. Loki wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"There's no way that I'm going to win that case..." Cairella said as she buried herself into his shoulder. Loki held her tightly as he looked up to the ceiling. Suddenly he felt something tugging at him. The Other was calling for him. "_Why now..." _Loki thought to himself as he dreaded the thought of leaving Cairella alone.

"Cairella we will figure this out." Loki spoke softly into her ear. However he knew that the decision that was ahead of him, he knew that soon he would have to tell her the truth about himself, that he wasn't human, that he was on the run. _How can I tell her this, I don't want to push her away...Will she even listen to me? Or will she think I'm crazy..._ As Loki thought about this he brought Cairella closer to him and placed his chin on her head. _ I just don't want to lose her._

* * *

A/N: Finally Loki's true feelings are coming to surface, and it seems that George isn't giving up on Cai without a fight, and now The Other is calling for Loki to come back. Whats going to happen now D: You'll just have to wait and find out. Thanks so much for the support everyone and if you'd like to add me on skype for talk, suggestions, or just to give me a shout add me at angelicai21 : )


End file.
